The suprise that he never knew would come!
by BigGirlSarah
Summary: Jack gets the suprise of his life. JackxOC i actually may switch the rating to M but i'm still thinking about it
1. Meeting

I deleted a bunch of my stories that i stopped working on. I have fallen in love with Nightmare Before Christmas. It is my all time favorie now. So im gonna try out a this story and see how it turns out. R&R

-Chapter 1-

Jack's P.O.V.

'Ah Halloween another nice night to celebrate' my thoughts cooed as screams erupted the night sky. My empty sockets scanned the area as many of Halloweentowns ghosts and ghouls scampered around. But alas for another year one house was untouched. It had bricks every which way along the house. With beauutiful red painted doorways and shades. The chimney was long and narrow as pillows of smoke poofed out of it. 'Hmmm why isn't this house not being scared' i questioned to myself.

"RAWWWR," a loud growl erupted my thougts as the werewolf chased a grown man down the street. He stopped when he saw my gaze was still on the house. "I wouldm't go in there if I were you Jack," he said scruffly. I turned to him appaled by his words.

"Why not?" I questioned. The werewolf gave me the you-don't-know look. I shrugged my boney shoulders in question.

"In that house lives an ordinary woman who isn't ordinary," he growled. 'Ok now that's just confusing' I thought raising a brow at his words.

"It's true Jack," One of the vampires told in my ear. His brother came to float beside me.

"She Jack is unscareable," He wailed waving his skinny arms dramatically. If i had eyes i roll them.

"I'll go see for myself," I said gruffly. Slinking towards the house, i smelled cooking. 'Ok now who cooks this late at night' i thought. Peeping through the nearest window I saw a woman around her mid twenties hanging out by the stove. In her hand rested a fairly large book that she seemed to be reading backward. The cover read 'Nightmare Before Christmas Manga'. I scratched my skull quizingly. That's kinda odd, it reminded me of our christmas fiasco a few years back.

* * *

Michelle's P.O.V.

The sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies wrafted around the room. My hands kept steady on the manga i was reading. My neice had shown it to me a few days ago and this was the first time i had picked it up. It was confusing at times cause i had to read it backward with the orignal japenese format. The book was very intriguing. It was about a skeleton named Jack who wanted change in Halloweentown. He seemed to be bored with the normal Halloween tradition. Accidently he stumbles apon the trees of doors. He spying the christmas tree and curiosity takes over. He is then wooshed into Christmastown as sees things with different eyes. He tries taking Christmas out of Santa's hand and miserably fails. A scream broke my thoughts and i sighed. 'damn kids scaring others it was darn right annoying'. I tried drowning out the screams when a creak erupted my thoughts again. Someone was in the house and they were sneaking around. I heard another creak but closer.

"Cloe," i cooed to my midnight black feline who usually wandered around at this hour. A laugh made me break into a sweat. 'A rapist is in my house' my head screamed as my eyes darted about the room. Then awful suddenly,

"Boo," I screamed bloody murder and coward into a ball in the nearest corner tears falling down my cheeks. I could see the shadow of a tall man as he walked up to me. I crawled into the corner as well as i could and the figure crouched down. I couldn't see his eyes well because frankly he didn't have any. My fear ebbed away and i growled angrily. I wiped the tears off my face and grimace.

"What's a damn trick or treater like you doing in my house?"

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

I stared at the woman perplexed. One minute i had sucessfully scared her and the next she was on an anger rampage. Calling me a damn trick or treater. I stood up and glowered back at her suprised that she had midnight black eye and was giving me a hard glare. My features softened as i saw her tremble a little, then smiled.

"Scared?" I questioned. Her hard stare turned icy cold as she clenched and unclenched her knuckles. Without warning her fist met his skull as it fell off and rolled onto the floor. I sighed. 'great just great' He looked up at her as she finally noticed no one was behind the 'mask'. She fell onto her butt and skooted back. The what-are-you look spread across her face.

"Thank you for that," i said to her then called to my body, "Yo dude over her to the left no no my left" I sighed again this might take awhile.


	2. Make my pain go away

**Authors note: Oh boy it's been forever since i updated this heh ^^'. Been Busy but oh well. Heres the next chapter to my Nightmare Before Christmas story.**

-Chapter 2-

Michelle's P.O.V.

I stared at the skeletons head as it's body tried to reach for it, kicking it in the process. The skeleton frowned deep concentration obviously showing. I didn't know what to do the figure scared the crap outta me and i felt it in the pit of my stomach.

"It would be nice if i had some help," The skeleton called to me. Obviously he knew i wasn't gonna get up for he growled and continued to concentrate. Finally, he was able to grab his head and placed it upon his head and i heard and 'crack' as it went into place. I gagged at the noise and took a deep breath. 'okay there's a real live skeleton in my kitchen what else could go wrong' i thought? A crash was heard as Chloe jumped out of her hiding spot making my favorite vase crash to the floor. I yipped at the sudden pain that stabbed my side and i looked down to notice that a shard of the vase had flung and buried itself into my side. At the sight of the blood my face went green and the world went black.

Jack's P.O.V.

I noticed the woman look down, turn the greenest shade of green and faint dead away. I blinked knowing that my scaring did not do that though it was capable of doing so. I quickly went to her and stared at where her hand had layed, noticing that trickles of blood seeped through her fingers. I swore under my breath and with my boney fingers gently removed her hand from her side. A shard of glass was stabbed through her side and welled with blood. I touched it to see if it was loose and the woman cried out in agony. I swore again and gently lifted her, carrying her outside. The werewolf came trotting over to me obviously curious about the woman.

"We must take her back to town," I noticed the look that the werewolf gave me and added, "I can't just waltz in there and hand her to the hospital they'd scream at the first sight of me, her wounds will be treated in Halloween Town is that clear?" The werewolf nodded and howled to call of the rest of the townsfolk who had come to scare to form together. As we headed to the doors I noticed that the bleeding still hadn't stopped and only continues to flow faster. I turned to one of the vampire brothers.

"I want you to go ahead to town and ask the mayor to bring his car around tell him its an emergency," the vampire nodded and transformed into a bat and sped away. I looked down at the woman again. 'I hope she'll be alright,' I though guilt seeping through my bones.

Michelle's P.O.V.

The pain hadn't ebbed away yet, It didn't seem to want to go. I winced when the car hit a bump sending me up in Jack's(which i had found out about when i had woken up) lap. When I had woken up I had been shocked to be in Jack's arms. He had looked down at me with sorrow filled eyes like he was the cause of the accident. 'Well typically he was if he hadn't scared me i would have never ended up on the floor' I thought. But i let it slide, he told me that i would get medical attention in his home town but that's not what worried me. What I didn't like was the man who was driving the car other face looked at me with sadness and long teeth. Which sent shivers through my body which once again made me wince. I turned my head to look at Jack, who had insisted that I stay on his lap during the car ride to town, he had his eyes closed and he looked like he was in deep concentration. He seemed to feel me staring at him for his eyes opened and i got a whole lot of nothing from his eyes.

"Yes," He questioned me looking at my brown orbs. I shook my head and turned not wanting to pry at anything. I had a long rode ahead of me and I knew that it was going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

there ya guys go the next chapter to the story R&R!!!!!


	3. Unattainable Desires

**Hey everyone just wanted to say that i'm taking the P.O.V.'s off of a first person just a head's up**

-Chapter 3-

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack looked down at the sleeping woman in his lap. Her long thick brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and would jump a little at every bump they made. Her face was beautiful besides the fact that it was contorted in pain. During their trip the Mayor had handed Jack a vile of knock-out juice and a rag to put the girl to sleep whilst he worked on her wound. She had looked at him in a way of betrayal as he had wafted the vile underneath her nose. She had instantly dropped limply against his lap her head bumping his shoulder bone. Now she was out cold as he worked on the shard of glass embedded in her side. It was jammed in there pretty tightly and he had to give all his courage not to stop when she winced in pain. She couldn't have that shard in her side forever, she would bleed out and Jack just would not have that. Finally with a small little yank the shard came free of her side but not without a price. More blood immediately started rapidly flowing from the wound and Jack quickly held the rag to it. The Mayor looked at Jack out of the corner of his sad face eye.

"How's she doing Jack?" He questioned him actual concern leaving his frowning blue lips. Jack continued to press the rag against the gash hoping to stop the flow. It just wouldn't cease, he had only one solution as the Mayor's car dived into an open grave encasing them in darkness.

"Mayor when we get to Halloween Town get me one of the Vampire Brothers they will help me," and with that Jack went silent and watched over the sleeping woman within his arms.

Michelle's P.O.V.

He had knocked her out, she couldn't believe him. He acted as if she was some damsel in distress, awaiting her prince charming. Well he was no prince charming for her. She sat on a metal stool her arms crossed along with her legs a scowl plastered on her face. Jack stood not to far off, a look of worry etched across his bony face.

"Michelle are you STILL mad at me?" he asked her his voice holding a slight whine. It almost broke her resolve but she denied it entrance into her face.

"Well i don't know _Jack_," she said his name like it was a sin, "You startle the living hell out of me in my own home, you yank and tug at a shard of vase that embedded, EMBEDDED, into my right hip, and then you drag me off to Halloween Town in gosh knows what city against my will for a whole week telling me that i can't leave because i am still too weak!" she was practically foaming at the mouth now and pacing back and forth across the room. Zero, Jack's loyal ghost dog, circled overhead obviously startled by Michelle's sudden outburst. Zero was pretty much the only thing that kept Michelle sane around this god awful place. He reminded her so much of her own dog Zero when she was a little girl. She had been in Halloween Town for a good week, she had met all the towns folk of all different kinds. At first she was so frightened when she had awoken from her deep sleep that immediately after awakening she had passed out. But as time went on she had grown used to the town. She had met the two witches Aldred and Miraina that owned a shop just down the street. She had met the little zombie boy James and his best friend the bat boy Sosa. She met her new best friend of all time the rag doll Sally. Then finally she had met the trouble makers of the town, a little devil Lock, and little witch Shock and finally a little skeleton Barrel. They had irked her to no end just Wednesday and she had immediately exploded on them. Her anger of being taken from her own home unleashed upon them and with that a short burst of something had ricocheted through her body. She didn't know what they had seen but they stopped bothering her afterward. Her pacing was abruptly halted when a bony hand circled around her wrist. Instantly her awareness of Jack hit her body and pooled southward. She hissed and tried yanking her wrist from his grasp. Why was her body responding to a six foot tall skeleton. He probably didn't have what she even need to quench her sudden desire.

"Michelle please calm down," he asked her his thumb making circles around her wrist trying to ease the tension. If he kept that up Michelle didn't know what would stop her from jumping his bones, literally. She let out a big breath and tried to calm herself but to no avail. Jack's grip grew tighter around her wrist, "What is that smell coming off you?" he asked his nose holes seeming to flare. Oh no, she thought not good.

"You smell of Lilac's and cinnamon," he leaned in closer sniffing into her hair. She stiffened, he was way to close. His bony hand started climb up her arm almost unconsciously sending goose flesh all over her body. Her awareness of him heightened to almost painful level. She ripped herself from his grasp and dashed down the spiral staircase of his home. She needed time to herself. She couldn't fall in love with a man that wasn't even a man at all.

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack watched as the woman raced away from him as if he were on fire. The sweet scent of Lilacs and cinnamon following behind her. That scent of her had put him into a stupor. If he were really a man then he knew one appendage that would be saluting at the moment. He desired her that was true, more than he had ever desired Sally. Thinking of his relationship with Sally instantely cooled his would be boner. That had ended and started in disaster. Sure they were still friends, but it had never worked out the way he had hoped. He wouldn't get into details but let's just say what Sally had wanted he couldn't give and it had just ended. But ever since Michelle had shown up instant desires hit his body with full force. God he wanted her in a way he wished he could have her. But he vowed that he would explore these desires if it was the last thing he'd do.

* * *

Ahhhhh i like this chapter R&R ^^


End file.
